


Day Twenty Nine - Crowning

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [29]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire go to a costume party.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Kudos: 20
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Twenty Nine - Crowning

"Are you some kind of ancient Greek?" the person at the door (who might be the cousin that Marius was talking about, Enjolras isn't sure) asks Enjolras, whose costume admittedly leans towards that. Aside from the blood, and the crowning glory of the knife clutched in his hand.

"No, I'm a Roman senator," Enjolras says, with the air of someone who's explained a costume far too many times.

"Why are you all bloody?"

"He killed me," Grantaire says.

_"What?"_

"He's Caesar. I'm a Roman senator, killing him to instill democracy in the empire," Enjolras says. The person at the door blinks, and then lets them

in.

"You know, I'm not all that sure that Caesar's killers instilled democracy into the Roman empire," Grantaire says. "In fact, I'm pretty sure that they

didn't."

"Fine, then. I'm a citizen revolting against an unjust tyrant," Enjolras says, and sticks his nose in the air.

"You know, I don't think it went that way, either."

"That's what you said to me when you suggested our costumes!"

"Well, that was mostly just because I wanted to be Caesar."

"Grantaire!" Enjolras says, and looks like he's about to say more when Marius walks over.

"Hi, Grantaire and Enjolras," Marius, who is dressed as Napoleon, says. "Are you ancient Greeks?"

"No," Grantaire and Enjolras say in unison.

Grantaire can feel a speech from Enjolras about Marius's costume coming on, so he elbows him and whispers, _"Talk to him about it later."_

_"Fine,"_ Enjolras says, and then says, "He's Caesar. I've just killed him."

"And we're pretending that it was because of democracy," Grantaire whispers loud enough so that both Marius and Enjolras hear.

"Oh," Marius says.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
